Memories at Their Wedding
by kateg20
Summary: Everyone rememembers the events leading up to the happiest day of Troy and Gabriella's life.


**Here is a long one shot for you all since I did not get the chance to update any of my stories last weekend. I promise I will do so this weekend.

* * *

**

Twenty one year old Gabriella Montez was sitting in a chair as her maid of honor, Taylor McKessie curled her hair. Sitting in Gabriella's lap was Isabella Jade Bolton. Isabella entered the world five months to the day before parents' wedding day. Gabriella lifted Isabella up to kiss her gently. Isabella looked just like her mother except for her father's baby blue eyes.

"I can't beleive that you and Troy are getting married in an hour." Taylor told Gabriella.

"And I can't wait." Gabriella said. "It seems like yesterday that Troy asked me to marry him."

_Two Years Ago_

_Gabriella was rushing around the apartment she shared with her firends Taylor and Sharpay Evans. Tonight was her four year anniversary with Troy. Troy had been acting strangely the past few weeks, like he was nervous about something. The others seemed to know whatever it was because they seemed so sevretive with each other and sending secret smiles towards Gabriella when they thought she wasn't looking._

_"Gabby!" Sharpay called. "Troy's here!"_

_Gabriella came out of her room and made sure she had everything she needed. Troy smiled at her and pulled her close to him so he could plant a soft kiss on her gentle lips. Gabriella sighed into the kiss._

_"You look amazing." Troy told her._

_"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."_

_Troy took her hand and led her outside to his car. The young couple climbed in and Troy started to drive. Gabriella sat back and watched the scenery pass by. She turned her head to look over at Troy and smiled softly._

_"What's that smile about, Montez?" Troy asked her._

_"I'm just so happy." Gabriella told him._

_"And why is that?"_

_"You. You make me so happy."_

_"Well, I am only returning the favor, because you make me so happy."_

_"So, where are we going?"_

_"We are going to a small outdoor bistro for dinner."_

_"And?"_

_"And that is all I am going to tell you."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy pulled into the bistro's parking lot. They got out of the car and walked over to the entrance joined at each other's hip. A hostess led them to their table. Troy slid into the booth right next to his girlfriend. He draped his arm across her shoulder and kissed her gently. Gabriella smiled as she leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. Troy kissed her forehead gently._

_"I love you." he whispered against her head._

_"I love you, too." Gabriella said softly. "I have something for you."_

_"You didn't have to get me anything."_

_"Please, it's our four year anniversry." Gabriella said handing him a small gift. "Here you go, Baby."_

_Troy unwrapped the gift and opened the box to reveal a new watch. He smiled and leaned down and kissed Gabriella gently. Gabriella took the watch and turned it over. 'I'll love you until time runs out' was inscribed on the back. Troy smiled and put the watch on._

_"Do you like it?" Gabriella asked him._

_"I love it." Troy told her kissing her gently. "And now, I have your gift."_

_"Ok." Gabriella agreed as Troy moved out of the booth. "Where are you going?"_

_"No place."_

_Troy then got down on one knee. Gabriella gasped as he pulled out a diamond ring. Tears began to form in her eyes. Troy took her left hand in his._

_"Gabby, you are the greatest thing to ever come into my life. If I only do one thing right in this lifetime, it will be asking you to marry me." Troy said. "Gabriella Chantel Montez, will you marry me?"_

_By this time, everone was in the bistro was looking at the young couple. Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded her head, unable to say anything at all. Troy smiled up at her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The other diners clapped as Gabriella and Troy kissed each other happily._

_Flasback Ends_

"And then what happened?" Sharpay asked.

"That stays between me and Troy." Gabriella said holding Isabella up. "Plus, my baby does not need to know about any of that sort of actions."

The girls giggled. Isabella began to get fussy. Gabriella loosened her robe slightly to nurse her. Isabella looked up at her mother as she had her lunch. Gabriella gently stroked her cheeks as I sabella looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I can't beleive you're a mommy." Taylor told Gabriella.

"I love being one." Gabriella said still in awe that she was the mother of this beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"I still remember when you found out you were pregnant." Sharpay said smiling at the mother and daughter.

_Flasback_

_Gabriella was pacing the living room. Taylor and Sharpay were seated next to each other on the couch. Setting on the coffee table was an EPT Pregancy test. Gabriella rung her hands together as she waited for the results. The timer went off and the three girls went to see what the result was. Gabriella picked up the test nervously._

_"What does it say?" Taylor and Sharpay asked._

_"It's positive." Gabriella whispered._

_"What!"_

_"I'm pregnat." Gabriella said as a small smile graced her face._

_Taylor and Sharpay squealed loudly. The two raced over to Gabriella. Taylor gave her a regular hug while Sharpay hugged her from her stomach. Gabriella began to cry happily. She placed her hands over her still flat stomach._

_Flashback Ends_

"I knew from that moment I was going to carry my most precious treasure." Gabriella said looking at Isabella.

"Man in the room." Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth announced coming into the room. "I've come to check on the bride."

"The bride is just fine." Gabriella replied.

"And I was hoping that I could take Baby Bolton over to see her father."

"Of course, but I need her back before the ceremony begins."

Chad then carefully picked Isabella up and gathered her in his arms. Gabriella handed him a bottle of milk. Chad walked back to join Troy. The groom was looking out a window nervously. Chad walked into the room.

"I bring a visitor." he announced as Troy turned around and saw Isabella.

"Hey, Baby-Blue." Troy said happily picking her up.

"Gabby sent some milk."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to put some in your coffee?"

"Chad, that's milk for Bella."

"I know, but I hardly think she'll mind."

"And it's from Gabby."

I know, I did carry it over after Gabby handed it to me."

"I mean it's breast milk from Gabriella for Isabella." Troy explained as Chad gave a surprised yelp and tossed the bottle over to him. "You didn't drink any of it did you?"

"No, but I thought about it."

"If Gabby sent this, then it means you must be hungry." Troy said to Isabella.

Troy sat down on a couch and held Isabella so he could feed the bottle to her. Isabella began to drink her meal once again. She always felt safe in her father's arms, they were always so portective when he held her. Once the bottle was empty, Troy turned her back to him and patted her back firmly to help her burp. A tiny burp sounded out from her and Isabella began to giggle. Troy turned her around to face him once again.

"I remember when your mommy told me that you were on the way." Troy told her. "I was so nervous, I had no clue on what to do."

_Flash Back_

_"Hey, I got your message." Troy said coming up to Gabriella at a park. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I need to tell you something."_

_"Alright."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Troy looked at her in shock. Gabriella handed him her positive pregnancy test and then their child's first sonogram that she had gotten at her appointment earlier that day to see if she actually was pregnant. Troy looked at their child's first picture._

_"I know we did not plan this, but I am going to raise our child, even if it means without you." Gabriella said just before Troy kissed her._

_"Gabby, I'm not leaving you, we're in this together." Troy told her as he placed his hand on her stomach._

_"Are you sure? I know this is a big step for us and it wasn't planned."_

_"We were going to start a family sooner or later, I guess we're just starting it sooner than we thought."_

_"But aren't you nervous?"_

_"Scared out of my mind." Troy told her pulling her closer to him. "I want you to move into my apartment with me."_

_"When?"_

_"Chad, Zeke, Ryan and I will start moving your stuff this weekend."_

_"Ok." Gabriella agreed._

_Flashback Ends_

"I may have been scared, but I knew that I was going to love you for the rest of my life." Troy told Isabella. "And you and your mother are the greatest things God has blessed me with."

"Troy, the photographer is ready for Isabella." Troy's father, Jack Bolton said."She is having her picture taken with Gabriella."

"Alright." Troy agreed handing Isabella over to his mother, Laura Bolton.

"We'll see you in a few minutes." Mrs. Bolton told her son.

"Alright, see you later, Baby-Blue." Troy told Isabella as he kissed her tiny hand.

Coach and Mrs. Bolton walked down the hallway. Isabella began to cry trying to find at least one of her parents. Once her mother was in view, she reached out to Gabriella. Gabriella took her from Troy's mother and began to soothe her. Isabella began to calm down. Coach and Mrs. Bolton looked on at their granddaughter and soon to be daughter in law as they thought about Gabriella's pregnancy with Isabella and how excited they were to see Gabriella's belly grow with each passing day.

_Flashback_

_Close family and friends were gathered at the Bolton's house before heading over to Gabriella's baby shower. Taylor, Sharpay, their moms, Mrs. Bolton and Ms. Montez, Gabriella's mother, were throwing it for her and were currently gathered in the family room waiting for Gabriella to arrive. Just then, Troy opened the door and walked in leading a seven months pregant Gabriella into the house. Gabriella was in a very form fitting light purple maternity dress. She hardly looked four months pregnant. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. McKessie got up and hugged her as this was their first time seeing her since she and Troy announced she was pregnant._

_"Look at you." Mrs. Evans exclaimed hugging her tightly. "You're so tiny."_

_"I'm going to be getting bigger these next few weeks." Gabriella answered._

_"Troy, your father's in the living room watching TV." Mrs. Bolton said leading Gabriella into the family room. "We'll come and get you when we're ready to head over. We'll need you to carry some of the gift out to the car."_

_"Alright." Troy agreed walking out to joing his father._

_"So, how's the pregnancy?" Mrs. McKessie asked as Gabriella sat down next to her mother._

_"Good, we finished putting the wallpaper up in the nursery last night." Gabriella amswered._

_"Does it go along with your theme?" Mrs. Bolton asked._

_"Yes, Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes are on the wallpaper."_

_"Do you know what you're having yet?" Sharpay asked._

_"We found out yesterday."_

_"And?" Mrs. Montez asked her eagerly._

_"And this does not leave this room."_

_"Ok." the other women agreed._

_"It's a girl."_

_The squeals could be heard from the living room. Troy chuckled and shook his head. Coach Bolton looked over at his son._

_"What was that?" he asked._

_"Gabby told them." Troy answered._

_"Told them what?"_

_"Dad, you're going to have a granddaughter."_

_"Congratulations." Coach Bolton said hugging Troy. "So, chosen a name yet?"_

_"Yeah, but we're going to keep that to ourselves until she's born."_

_"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hug my soon to be daughter and granddaughter."_

_Coach Bolton stood up and walked into the family room. Troy got up and followed his dad. Coach Bolton bent down and hugged Gabriella before kissing her gently on the cheek._

_"I hear you've got a little girl in you." he said._

_"Yes sir, I do." Gabriella agreed smiling._

_Thirty minutes later, the group began to get ready to go. Ms. Montez took a picture of Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor together outside the Boltons' house. Coach Bolton then helped Gabriella get into his car._

_Flashback Ends_

"Gabriella, I don't think you're going to have to do pictures. I think it will be best to do them after the ceremony with all the others." Ms. Montez said.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

Isabella was now once again calm in her mother's arms. The others were letting her be, afraid to make her start crying once again. Chad knocked on the door before entering once again.

"We're ready." he announced.

Gabriella gently placed Isabella back in Mrs. Bolton's arms. Mrs. Bolton held her so that she could see her mother. Gabriella carefully placed her veil over her face. Everyone was lining up. Troy was at the front with his mother and Isabella. He leaned forward and kissed her hand gently before he and his mother began to walk down the aisle. All the guests cooed over Isabella who stared wide eyed as all the new faces. Mrs. Bolton sat down while Troy took his place at the alter. Chad soon joined him. Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielson were walking together. Behind them was Sharpay and her boyfriend Zeke Baylor. Ms. Montez followed them with Sharpay's twin brother Ryan as her escort. Taylor was the last person before the bride. The double doors closed behind her to keep the bride and Coach Bolton out of sight. The two waited for their music to start.

"I'm honored that you have chosen me to give you away."

"Well, you have been the closest person to a father I've ever had." Gabriella said tearfully.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a granddaughter and making my son so happy."

"Well, he makes me so happy."

The double doors opened and all the wedding guests stood up. Gabriella and Coach Bolton began to walk down the aisle. Troy felt Chad tap his shoulder. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella. He smiled at her and Gabriella returned the smile. Gabriella and Coach Bolton stopped when they reached the alter. Troy stepped down to stand next to Gabriella as all the guests sat down.

Throughout the ceremony, everyone was reminded of Troy and Gabriella's love for one another. A few times, Isabella made baby giggles from her grandmother's lap causing everyone to laugh quietly.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." the minister announced. "Troy, you may kiss your bride."

Troy cupped Gabriella's face and bent down and kissed her. Their guests stood up and cheered. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart from their kiss. Gabriella smiled tearfully up at her new husband. Troy returned the smile and kissed her again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella turned around to their guests smiling happily. Isabella was crying at hear the loud noises all around her as she held her arms out to her parents. Gabriella picked her up and kissed her forehead gently. Troy led them all back up the aisle followed by their wedding party. Everyone congratulated the newlyweds.

Five minutes later, the wedding party was having their pictures taken. Coach Bolton held Isabella where she could be in constant view of her parents.

"Lets get some of the Gabriella and Isabella." the photographer stated.

Coach Bolton placed Isabella in Gabriella's arms. The photographer then placed Gabriella's veil over the two of them. Isabella smiled up at her mother. Gabriella smiled back and leaned her head against hers. Ms. Montez looked over at her new son in law and saw him smiling proudly at his wife and daughter.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked Troy.

"About the day Bella was born."

_Flashback_

_Troy, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor were in the library studying for their finals. Gabriella was back at her and Troy's apartment relaxing. Becuase of all the AP classes she took in high school, she graduated a semester earlier than the others. While they were all looked like they were studying, all their minds were on Gabriella. Just then Troy's cell phone went off._

_"Hello?" he asked. "What?"_

_Troy suddenly stood up. His chair fell back with his sudden movements. The others looked up at him anxiously._

_"I'll be right there, don't go anywhere."_

_"What's the matter?" Chad asked._

_"Her water broke." Troy announced gathering his books up._

_The others began to gather their stuff up and followed Troy outside. Five minutes later, they rushed into Troy and Gabriella's apartment. Gabriella was seated in a chair breathing through a contraction._

_"Shar, call the hospital. Tell them we're on our way." Troy instructed. "Tay, in our bedroom closet is Gabby's bag."_

_"Ok." the girls agreed._

_"Zeke, get her coat."_

_Gabriella screamed loudly as a stronger contraction hit her. That sent everyone into a panic. Taylor came in with Gabriella's bag. In his panic mode, Zeke put Gabriella's coat on Chad who was rushing people out the door. Gabriella, still seated in her chair, watched as the three cars drove off without her. She rolled her eyes and called Coach Bolton on her cell phone._

_"Hello?" he asked._

_"Coach?" Gabriella asked through gritted teeth._

_"Gabby, what's wrong?"_

_"Can you take me to the hospital?"_

_"Where's Troy?"_

_"Everyone was in such a panic that they accidently left me behind and I don't think they're going to realize it until they get to the hospital._

_"Do you want me to call Troy?"_

_"No, nobody's in the shape to be using a cell phone while they are on the road."_

_"Laura and I are on our way."_

_"Thank you."_

_The three cars reached the hospital. Troy quickly raced inside. The others followed him. Troy approached the front desk._

_"My girlfriend's in labor." he stated out of breath._

_"Alright, calm down." the nurse said. "Where is she?"_

_"Gabby?" Troy called turning around but not seeing her there. "Gabby?"_

_Gabriella was being helped into Coach and Mrs. Bolton's car. Mrs. Bolton was in the back seat coaching Gabriella through her contractions. Just then Gabriella's cell phone went off._

_"Hi Honey." Gabriella greeted calmly knowing it was Troy._

_"Baby, where are you?" Troy asked trying to stay calm._

_"Your parents are driving me to the hospital. We'll be there in five minutes."_

_"Alright, I'll see you when you get here then."_

_"Ok."_

_"I can't believe I forgot her." Troy exclaimed to the others._

_"It's not your fault." Sharpay told him. "We were all in a panic."_

_The Boltons and Gabriella arrived at the hospital. Coach Bolton helped Gabriella out of the car and into a wheel chair. They walked into the hospital. The others rushed over to them. Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella gently._

_"I am so sorry." he told her._

_"It's ok."_

_Ten minutes later, Gabriella was getting ready for delivery. As it turned out, Gabriella had been in labor all day. Troy, Ms. Montez, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were going into the delivery room with her. Troy was holding her hand and kissing her gently._

_"I love you." Troy whispered._

_"I love you, too."_

_"Miss Montez, when I count to three, start pushing." a nurse told Gabriella gently. "One...two...three."_

_Gabriella took a deep breath and began to push. She gripped her mother and Troy's hands tightly. Mrs. Bolton stood by her son's side and pushed Gabriella's leg back farther trying to ease the birth slightly. Coach Bolton was taping the birth. Gabriella threw her head back and cried._

_"You're doing great, Gabby." Troy told her. "Just a bit more."_

_"I can't." Gabirella whispered tearfully._

_"Give me your hand." the doctor told Gabriella._

_Dr. Thomas pulled Gabriella's hand forward. Gabriella's fingertips brushed over something soft. Gabriella looked up at her doctor._

_"That's your baby's head." Dr. Thomas told her. "Get ready to start to push again."_

_Gabriella nodded her head and began to push again. Troy kissed her hand to encourage her even more. Just then a baby's bry entered the room. Gabriella fell back against the bed as her child left her body and entered the room._

_"It's a girl." Dr. Thomas announced over the baby's cries._

_Gabriella began to cry happily as a nurse placed her daughter on her chest. The baby instantly began to calm down knowing her mother. Troy went to cut the umbelical cord before returning to Gabriella's side. He placed his hand on top of his daughter's head gently. The baby snuggled further into Gabriella's chest. Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella gently._

_"I love you." he told her._

_"I love you, too." Gabriella replied._

_"What name have you decided?" Coach Bolton asked._

_"Isabella." Troy answered. "Isabella Jade Bolton."_

_Flashback Ends_

"I have never been more proud of Gabriella until that day." Troy told his mother in law.

Gabriella was standing with her back to he camera and Isabella peeking over her shoulder. Gabriella smiled and leaned down and kissed her daughter's head.

"Troy, lets get some with you with them."

Troy walked over to join them. Isabella made several excited baby noises he approached her and Gabriella. Troy kissed her and then Gabriella gently.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and Troy were getting ready to be announced at their recpetion. Troy was holding Isabella in one arms while the other one was wrapped around Gabriella. The young baby was almost sound asleep on her father's shoulder.

"Thank you." Troy told Gabriella.

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"For giving me everything I could hope for."

"And I plan on giving you more. Tonight, we'll practice on making a little brother or sister for Bella."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." the DJ announced as Troy groaned at Gabriella's little remark.

The newlyweds entered the ballroom and into their new life. Together, they would stand through whatever life threw at them. They knew they could with stand anything that could tear them apart for they knew that their love would conquere all difficulties.


End file.
